This invention relates generally to a "headless" tamborine, which is a percussion musical instrument used in contemporary rock music. Conventional tamborines are circular in shape and include sounding elements that essentially jingle connected in slots around the circular frame.
One drawback while playing the tamborine is that the hand and arm can become tired because the instrument is conventionally grasped at one edge of the frame not near the center of gravity. Thus, a large moment of force is created by holding the frame on an edge which causes discomfort to the user. Grasping the instrument can also be awkward because of the shape of the frame in comparison to the grasping hand.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks found in the prior art while not diminishing the acoustical qualities of the device by providing a tamborine that includes a handle disposed near or at the center of gravity which increases comfort during use, reducing fatigue of the hand or arm, increases the grasping ability for improved coordination during playing.